What Do You Think About Shadow The Hedgehog?
by Mushroom People
Summary: The Sonic gang talks about Shadow with my new fan character Slash.


**What Do You Think About Shadow The Hedgehog?**

**I'm going to take a little break on my stories and write this random fic. This is a one shot thing. Enjoy! **

**The audience roars with clapping and yelling out there favorite Sonic characters. A host jogs out of nowhere and onto the stage. He sits himself down one of the chairs. He was a tiger. His stripes were black while the rest of him was red. He had green eyes. His stomach had a white patch of fur. **

"**Hello people of New York, my name is Slash and welcome to Gossip Show"**

**Once again the audience roared with cheering and clapping. **

"**Today we are going to talk about the familiar black and red hedgehog known as Shadow"**

**Some of the fan girls in the audience yelled "WOO SHADOW IS ONE SEXY HEDGEHOG"**

**All Slash could do was smirk. **

"**Shadow refused to come on this show however…"**

**The fan girls stopped cheering and frowned.**

"**But, we can bring out Sonic and his gang to talk about Shadow…So heres Sonic"**

**The fan girls for Sonic were cheering and yelling to Shadow fan girls "IN YOUR FACE LOSER"**

**Sonic the Hedgehog walked out on the stage and sat next to Slash.**

"**So Sonic, What do you think about Shadow?"**

"**What I think about him…he needs an attitude adjustment"**

**The shadow fan girls were yelling at Sonic saying "OH SONIC YOUR JUST JEALIOUS"**

"**Hm interesting Sonic anything else about Shadow"**

"**Well don't get me started here buddy, he needs to let go of the past also he's to quiet and also he is just confusing"**

"**What do you mean about confusing?"**

"**Well I mean what is he an android, an alien, an Eggman robot I mean come on people"**

"**Um Sonic there were rumors that you and Shadow were going out…is this true"**

**There was a moment of silence Sonic wore a shocked expression on his face.**

**The Sonadow fan girls were yelling "IT IS SO TRUE"**

"**Are you kidding me? Me and Shadow"**

**Sonic stood up from his chair and pointed to some random people in the audience.**

"**Are you people nuts or something, I mean I have nothing against gay people but I'm not gay"**

**Sonic sat back down in his chair.**

"**Ok I will take that as a no…ok Sonic thank you to take your time coming on this show goodbye", Slash declared.**

"**bye", Sonic muttered.**

**Sonic walked off the stage and if you listened closely you could hear him throwing up.**

"**Ok next we have Tails", Slash stated.**

**Tails walked onto the stage and sat at the same place Sonic sat.**

"**So Tails, What do you think about Shadow"**

"**Um I guess that he's too emotional but I have nothing against him except the time he tried to kill Cosmo and punched me in the face"**

"**Oh yeah I remember that on Sonic X good times huh", Slash said.**

"**Sometimes I wonder if Shadow has ever tried to do suicide?", Tails said.**

"**O…K thank you Tails for coming on my show good day to you", Slash said.**

**Tails stood up and walked off the stage.**

"**Ok now lets bring out that sexy bat known as Rouge", Slash said.**

**Rouge walked and sat in the same place as Sonic and Tails did.**

"**Why hello Rouge"**

"**Oh hey…"**

"**Slash"**

"**Yeah hey Slash"**

"**So what do you think about Shadow?"**

"**He is a good friend I guess"**

"**Have you ever thought about being more than just friends"**

"**Are you kidding me I would never"**

"**Then who do you like Knuckles or Shadow?"**

"**Like I would tell you"**

**As she said that she stormed off the stage.**

"**Ok…lets bring out Knuckles", Slash said.**

**Knuckles stormed on the stage looking really mad about something.**

"**Hey Knuckles, What's wrong?"**

"**I have to be here that's what's wrong", Knuckles replied.**

"**Ok…So what do you think about Shadow?"**

"**I don't know I mean I never really had a conversation with the guy and I don't really have a problem with him since he doesn't try to take my master emerald."**

"**Speaking of the Master Emerald…people say that you tried to you know have sex with it…is that true"**

"**WHAT, WHOS THE MORON THAT TOLD YOU THAT", Knuckles yelled.**

"**So how did it feel?", Slash replied with a smirk he was obviously teasing him trying to make him angry…he must have a death wish.**

"**YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK YOU HEAR ME YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK!"**

**Knuckles ran off the stage cursing and punching random objects.**

"**Ok lets bring out Amy Rose"**

**Amy Rose walked on the stage.**

"**Hello Amy"**

"**What's wrong with Knuckles", Amy questioned. **

"**I don't know maybe he's PMSing", Slash replied.**

"**So Amy what do you think about Shadow"**

"**I think he is so sexy…I mean I love Sonic", Amy said nervously.**

"**Oh look what we have here somebody's in love with Shadow The Hedgehog…Why am I not surprised?", Slash said.**

"**I AM IN LOVE WITH SONIC", Amy yelled.**

"**Lying isn't good tell the truth…but we already know the truth", Slash replied.**

**Some Shadamy fans were yelling "SEE I TOLD YOU SHES IN LOVE WITH SHADOW"**

**Amy ran off the stage and brought out her hammer and started pounding stuff.**

"**Ok that's all folks goodnight, don't do drugs and whatever you do don't piss off these Sonic characters", Slash replied.**


End file.
